Santa Secreto
by MrRayney
Summary: La navidad se acerca pero Chico Bestia no puede esperar más, por lo que decide darle a Raven un regalo anticipado.


_**Secret Santa**_

_**Escrita y dibujada por LarynDawn**_

_**Traducida por MrRayney**_

Buenas noches queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí su queridísimo traductor/escritor MrRayney.

Bien creo que de entre todos los escritores BBRae en español, soy el ultimo de todos ellos en traer un fics navideño sobre ellos dos, tenía planeado subirlo más temprano pero me encontré algo ocupado ayudando a preparar todo para el día de hoy.

Pero bueno sobre la historia, como no me encuentro inspirado ya que no soy una persona que tenga mucho espíritu navideño, decidí terminar esta traducción/adaptación, este fue uno de los primeros fics que intente traducir (de hecho lo notaran a continuación por la forma en la que se narran los hechos), esta historia me gustó mucho y fue dibujada/escrita por una de mis artistas BBRae favoritas, por lo que sin nada más que decir ¡Disfruten la historia!

_**La historia ficticia "Secret Santa" le pertenece a artista de Deviantart LarynDawn.**_

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Santa Secreto<strong>_

Había sido una agradable mañana en la Torre de los Titanes, afuera estaba haciendo un frio tremendo ya que estaba nevando, pero no era nada que una buena taza de té caliente no pudiera arreglar, así había comenzado la mañana de Raven con una humeante y cálida taza de té, aunque de eso ya habían pasado un par de horas, pero ahora casi serían las dos de la tarde y la joven hechicera se dirigía a su habitación para meditar un poco.

—Hey Rae— Se escuchó una voz llena de alegría detrás de la joven hechicera quien instantáneamente reconoció la voz.

—Chico Bestia ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?— Pregunto Raven con fastidio.

—Woops, lo siento Rae-ven— Respondió Chico Bestia con una sonrisa nerviosa ante su casi metida de pata.

— ¿Realmente no podías esperar unos quince minutos más para venir a buscarme después de que nos encontramos en la sala común? —Pregunto Raven recordando que hace menos de 5 minutos se había encontrado a Chico Bestia jugando videojuegos en un intento de superar las puntuaciones de Cyborg.

—Lo siento Raven pero tú sabes que eso no va a suceder, veras Cy y Bee están afuera en una cita, ya dos horas han pasado y ellos aún no vuelven de la hora que dijeron que regresarían, por no mencionar que Star se llevó a Robin a la ciudad para que le enseñara todas las tradiciones sobre el muérdago y la importancia que tiene en la Tierra, desde Tokyo a esos dos no se les ve separados para nada— Explico Chico Bestia.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que vengas a molestarme?— Pregunto Raven.

—Bueno sé que es un poco temprano para esto pero ya no puedo esperar más, yo en realidad soy tu…—Chico Bestia hizo una pausa dramática por un par de segundos antes de decir con una enorme sonrisa —¡Soy tu santa secreto!—

Dicho esto de la nada Chico Bestia saco un Santa quien se encontraba repitiendo su risa tradicional. Raven simplemente suspiro mientras tomaba el Santa y lo lanzaba lejos.

—Chico Bestia…—Comenzó a hablar Raven —La navidad se trata de pasar el tiempo con las personas que amas, esto del santa secreto no es la gran cosa, estoy segura de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer o personas con las que quieres estar. No hay necesidad de hacer esto ahora, podemos esperar a abrir nuestros regalos con los demás, independientemente si es esta noche o mañana en la mañana—

—Um…está bien…tal vez…— Tartamudeo Chico Bestia algo avergonzado mientras se sonrojaba un poco— Hay otra razón por la que quiero darte tu regalo antes de tiempo—

—Si no te sientes seguro con lo que vas a regalarme, no tienes que preocuparte— Hablo la hechicera con un tono más calmado para tranquilizar al mutante — Estoy perfectamente bien con lo que vayas a darme, así que no hay problema—

— ¡No es eso, Raven!— Exclamo Chico Bestia mientras apartaba su mirada de la empática algo avergonzado pero aun sonrojado— No te voy a mentir, estuve algo decepcionado cuando supe que era tu santa secreto, pensaba que Cy o los otros podrían haberte dado un mejor regalo que el mío…pero…—

Chico Bestia entonces miro directamente a Raven a los ojos y la hechicera en ningún momento aparto la mirada.

—Pero cuanto más pensaba en tu regalo…—Chico Bestia respiro hondo antes de continuar —Mas pensaba en cuanto te aprecio, Raven—

Ahora fue el turno de le joven hechicera de sonrojarse y al ver la mirada de Chico Bestia podía estar segura de que lo decía en serio.

—No solo eres mi compañera de equipo, Rae— Explico Chico Bestia— Y a pesar de todas las peleas que hemos tenido, sigues siendo mi amiga—

Acto seguido Chico Bestia saco de su espalda un objeto cuadrangular envuelto en papel de regalo rojo con un listón verde, Chico Bestia observo el regalo antes de ver a Raven de nuevo a los ojos.

—Hice esto para ti, algo que te ayude a recordar que no estás sola— Hablo finalmente Chico Bestia extendiendo su regalo para que Raven lo tomara.

—Chico Bestia…—Susurro Raven sin saber que decir al ver el regalo, pues aún estaba asimilando las palabras dichas por el chico que tenía delante suyo.

—No tienes que abrirlo ahora…— Comento Chico Bestia con una sonrisa tomando por sorpresa a Raven— Pero realmente quiero que lo tengas en estos momentos—

Raven tomo con cuidado el regalo e hizo algo que no hacía muy seguido…ella sonrió.

—Muchas gracias— Respondió Raven aun sonriendo, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tras unos minutos, la hechicera finalmente llego a su habitación, Raven se sentó en su cama mientras observaba el regalo que hace unos minutos, Chico Bestia le había dado, tras pensarlo detenidamente comenzó a desenvolverlo con mucho cuidado.

Y Raven se sorprendió al ver de lo que se trataba.

— ¿Un álbum fotográfico?— Se preguntó Raven mientras observaba el álbum.

El álbum era de color morado con el símbolo de los Titanes estampado en la parte superior mientras que debajo de este, escrito en letras cursivas decía "Mi Familia".

Raven abrió el álbum y se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de fotografías que había, algunas eran de sus primeros días como Titanes, otras en la pizzería, algunas en el centro comercial, inclusivo había fotos tomadas en su cumpleaños.

Raven observo con una sonrisa cada una de las fotográficas mientras recordaba los buenos momentos que había vivido desde que se había unido a los Titanes, finalmente llego a las ultimas fotos que eran las de su viaje a Tokyo.

Y finalmente llego a la última foto del álbum.

Y Raven estaba completamente sorprendida.

La ultima foto dentro del álbum de recuerdos era de ella y de Chico Bestia, en la foto ella tenía una mueca de desagrado y Chico Bestia una enorme sonrisa, Raven recordó que esa foto fue tomada después de haber detenido al Dr. Light y Chico Bestia había dicho una broma que a ella no le había hecho gracia.

Lo que en realidad tenia sorprendida a la hechicera eran las palabras escritas bajo la foto.

"_Gracias por permitirme estar contigo y no te preocupes, no tengo planeado apartarme de tu lado"_

_Con cariño, Chico Bestia. _

Raven sonrió pues ahora sabía lo que en realidad quería decir el mutante, ella nunca estaría sola porque con este regalo ella descubrió que siempre podría contar con que Chico Bestia estaría siempre a su lado.

Y ese es el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido.

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p>Si lo sé, a diferencia de mis otras traducciones esta no estuvo tan bien hecha, realmente me costó mucho adaptar el comic a una forma literaria, pero bueno…nadie es perfecto. Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un comentario para decirme que tan bien lo hice ¿Fue bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Decente? ¿O malo al grado de que se quieran sacar los ojos? Todo comentario será bien recibido.<p>

Sin nada que decir solo me gustaría desearles a todos una feliz navidad, que pasen estas agradables fiestas en compañía de la gente que aman.


End file.
